


Farbauti's; Away

by Lainethir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, But hes a moderately sized dick, Frigga tries to be a good mom, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Not alot but some, Odin isnt a huge dick, Other, Raising a Jotun, Shes not terrible at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainethir/pseuds/Lainethir
Summary: Odin and Frigga have different approaches when it comes to Loki's racial differences.





	Farbauti's; Away

"Loki, youve hardly eaten anything, you wont leave that chair until you do." Frigga frowned. Thor sucked on a spoon covered in fudge, already enjoying his dessert. Odin had long finished his meal and left yet the dark haired prince had barely made any headway in his meal. It was a medallion of beef, seasoned with herbs with a side of asparagus cooked in butter. Loki let out a huff his chin resting on the table he looked imploringly at his mother.  
"It tastes weird, i dont like it."  
"Bet you wish you were eating this!" Thor laughed waving a spoonful of ice cream in his younger brothers face.  
"Thor." Frigga warned looking at the blond, displeased. Thor only laughed and ate his spoonful. "Loki, it tastes just fine dont be so picky." Loki leaned his head so his cheek lay on the table's cold surface. A few minutes passed and Thor was starting to feel bad for his little brother as he neared finishing his dessert. Loki did this often, he'd refuse to eat, Frigga would wait, Thor would finish his dessert and Loki would sit at the table for an hour slowly ebbing away at his food sometimes gagging. Thor glanced at his near empty bowl of ice cream then took a spoonful and glanced at his mother. Frigga was busying herself sowing a shirt Thor had torn just yesterday. Sure he wouldnt be spotted he offered Loki the spoon beneath the table whispering his name to get him to look. Loki, looking miserable tilted his head and looked then took the spoon and gave Thor a look of grattitude before eating the bite of ice cream. Thor knew his brother didnt very much like strong flavors, chocolate for example and so he gave Loki a clean spoonful of Vanilla. Loki smiled and handed the spoon back. 

They continued to sneak the spoon back and forth until the ice cream was gone. Loki laughed as Thor tried licking fudge off his face making ridiculous faces trying to reach it all. Frigga turned to them and tisked though she chuckled. She stood and went to clean the blond's face with a napkin. "Are you done?"  
"Yep. But i want to wait with Loki." Frigga shook her head.  
"No sir, if i let you you two will start playing and we'll be here all night. Go on to your room, if Loki hurries maybe you can play a while before bed." Thor pouted.  
"Bye Loki." He mumbled.  
"Bye." Loki watched Thor slowly leave, looking forlorn and Frigga's heart warmed.  
"Come on Loki, the faster you eat the faster you can go to him." Loki sighed and slumped back in his chair glaring ath his plate. Frigga shook her head and took Loki's silverware, cutting up a piece of meat and holding up to the boy's lips. Loki looked at her, looking very much like a kicked puppy before he opened his mouth, shutting his eyes in disgust. She fed him the bite and he immediately started making noise of protest as he chewed. He swallowed then stuck his tongue out.  
"Its so bad...i cant eat all of it!" He pleaded. She frowned then took a bite herself. It tasted fine aside from being a little cold now that it had been sitting there so long.  
"Its perfectly fine, Loki." She offered him another bite. "Dont you think the cook will be upset that you would insult her food?"  
"Its not my fault it tastes like charcoal..."  
"Loki!" She straightened looking at him sternly.  
"It does!" He cried, his eyes watering. "Its terrible, I hate it!" He pushed the plate away and slumped unto the table face down. She watched him, torn. While on one hand she was fed up with his theatrics at every meal that wasnt just salads or fruits she also felt terrible for upsetting him. 

He whimpered and his shoulders shook with sobs. His so very thin shoulders. So thin in fact, she often worried others would think they didnt feed him well. The nannies knew as did most of the palace's servants, but Loki often attracted confused stares at social events and when he was present at Odin's court, they definitely thought Asgard's youngest prince was being malnourished. "Im sorry, i dont want her to be upset but i cant..." He sniffled, bringing her back from her thoughts. She pet his dark hair gently. An idea ocurred to her, but she didnt want to say it, she would feel like she was being too lenient. Instead, she took Lokis knife and fork and cut half the medallion and a smaller portion of asperagus into pieces much smaller than necessary, then she put the silverware down and went to sit back at her chair to finish sowing yet another article of clothing Thor had torn. 

From the corner of her eye she watched as Loki wiped his tears away then stared at the food for only a second before his eyes widened. She looked away just as he glanced at her then as he looked away she watched as he took a fork and pierced a tiny chunk of meat. He put it in his mouth still grimmacing but didnt chew, he swallowed. She smiled and continued her sowing while Loki made faster work of his meal now that he didnt have to put up with the taste for long. Eventually he finished what Frigga had cut for him.  
"Im done." He announced looking just a little green. Frigga smiled at him and excused him to go play. Before leaving he made his way to her, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek then went off to find his brother. 

After Frigga had hinted at the solution, Loki would eat in the same manner, eventually he stopped making faces and even managed to aquire a healthy weight though he was still too slim for his family's liking. Meal time theatrics were not the only quirk he had, and most were not so easily solved. 

One such quirk was how easily Loki would outright faint in the summer. Up until he was an adolescent Loki would come home with nosebleeds after playing in the sun or just drop in the middle of a game. Frigga immediately connected this to his Jotun heritage but to her dismay so had Odin and Odin found out first. He had been out with his sons, a rare event and so the boys were excited as they could be. Thor had suggested a riding lesson and so that was what was done, and the two boys eagerly took to riding flanking their father on each side each trying to win over his attention. It had gone well for a few hours, Odin's mood was light and he basked in the attention of his sons, being able to return it for once. 

Thor and Loki played a makeshift game of tag, Loki waved a flag around behind him as Thor gave chase trying to come close enough to take it. Loki would win if he kept it from his brother a minute straight and that victory was in his sights, Thor had chosen the biggest most intimidating horse they'd let him ride and the heavy war horse could hardly keep up with the slim black yearling Loki rode. Its turns were sharp and its hooves light, jumping over obstacles without a care. Odin smiled with pride as his sons sped around the course. Almost, Loki would have his win, when his vision began blurring. He stared ahead of himself and clutched the horse's neck but soon his head swam and he tumbled off the saddle.  
"LOKI!" Thor screamed yanking the horse' reigns to stop it from trampling his brother. Said horse whinnied in protest and skid to a halt before rearing. Odin was beside them in an instant, catching Thor by the arm and swinging him up in front of himself keeping him from falling. He urged his own horse to stand between Loki and Thor's warhorse. When the angry stallion galloped away to huff and neigh in anger Odin dismounted and knelt by Loki who lay motionless on the ground.  
"Loki?" Odin called, gripping the raven's shoulder. Loki grumbled something unintelligable before looking up at Odin with a wince. Thor dismounted, faster than he should have as evidenced by his rough landing. He sat beside his brother, eyes wide with worry.  
"Brother are you alright?" Loki gave him such a look that Odin would have laughed if he wasnt simmering in anger. The boy was breathing heavy, his eyes were glaced and his cheeks looked unusually flushed, he was sure it was the heat that made his son fall. Odin didnt say a word before he started gathering Loki in his arms and standing.  
"I-i can walk, Im fine!" Loki tried, but Odin didnt pay him any mind and carried him back to the palace.  
As the healers fussed over Loki, Odin and Thor sat dejectedly in the hall. It was quite a sight for Odin All Father to be sitting on the floor in a hallway, but while king he may be, the healers always outruled him in their ward. 

After about twenty minutes which were passed with Odin telling Thor a story of war, Loki stepped out into the hall. Odin was on his feet immediately and gave the boy a glare that made him squirm.  
"Father?" Thor ventured, himself uncomfortable with his brother's distress. "Surely it wasnt Loki's fault." He was quick to defend. Odin blinked, his expression softening.  
"No. No of course not." He pet Loki's head. "I may have gotten a little too invested in the story i was telling." Loki visibly relaxed and offered a small smile. For about an hour more Odin and his son's took to sparring in the inside arena. The boys did most of the sparring of course though they reached a truce between the land of Thoraga and the kingdom of Lokinheim and so both kings lay seige to Odin.

When at last Odin had to return to work his mind was busied with thoughts of Loki. Seeing as he was making no headway, he dedicated a few minutes to thinking about his youngest. Obviously, Loki's eccentricities were cause of his true parentage. He couldnt stand the heat, he could not taste as an Aesir did, he slept at odd hours and his too often feminine attitudes were all visible signs. He knew these were all normal behaviours for a Jotnar, but he was grateful that Frigga knew nothing. She would start wanting to appease these urges and in doing so coddle the boy into an even greater outcast than he was. Thinking about Loki wearing Jotun garb and eating a raw slab of meat at his dinner table gave him a headache. He would have to talk to the boy. Loki was ever trying to gain approval, it wasnt difficult to persuade him to hide certain behaviors. Already he ate much better and now he didnt wander at night, he kept books in his room and stayed there even through the night and he tried harder to not sleep in the day. Managing the climate would be more complicated. He would come up with something it was only a matter of time. He got some work done though it dragged on longer than it should have, by the time he was done it was midnight.

He made his way to Loki's room and knocked on the door softly. Loki opened the door and straightened, surprised to see his father at the door.  
"Father?" He ventured.  
"I would speak with you a moment Loki, can i come in?" The boy nodded and immediately opened the door letting Odin in and closing the door behind him. Odin sat on his son's bed and waved him over, inviting him to sit beside him. Loki obeyed, his eyes betraying his confusion. "Loki, about today-" At this the raven looked to the ground and his cheeks dusted pink. "It was not you who was at fault, Loki." He gave the boy a pat on the back. "Some just have a harder time in the summer's sun, aye? Not all are made of it like your mother and Thor." He smiled in a way he hoped would be comforting.  
"Or you." Loki murmured. Odin's smile faded.  
"Aye. Surely, your avoidance is an inheritance from your mother." Odin would have laughed bitterly at the truth in those words. "Not all realms are as hot as Asgard in the summer. But this is your home, and you will learn to bear it." Loki did not look convinced.  
"Thor really is made of sunshine isnt he? Where it makes me tired, it only eggs him on." Odin smiled and nodded.  
"Blessed is he to have a brother moon to steady him then." Loki looked up at that with a bit of surprise.  
"A moon?" He raised a graceful black brow and the expression gave Odin a strange feeling of remembrance, as though Loki reminded him of someone else though he couldnt place who.  
"Aye. A moon. Do not begrudge your differences with Thor, Loki. Be glad of them, for you balance him and he you." He would be your other half if i had not grown so attached to you as a son, what a pair you would make.  
Odin leaned over and lay a kiss on Loki's forehead. "Do not shy away from your flaws Loki, face them and overcome them. You need only try." With those words he stood, bidding Loki goodnight and leaving to his own rooms. 

Over the next few days Loki would go outside everyday and sit in the sun for a few hours. He would take walks and return pretending he was just fine but his cheeks were rosy which on him was unnatural. The maids complimented his more colored complexion and Loki preened in pride. Slowly, he would return less and less bothered and Odin smiled ruefully as he saw his sons wrestling outside. While it was convenient that Loki was so eager to please, it was also something he did not like doing, using his son's admiration to train him away from what was natural to him.

Loki would later weep, remembering such events. Realizing that all the encouragement, all the attention he did get was only to further cover the lie, events that had shaped his very core only happened to keep his savagery to a minimum. Loki pictured himself as he saw himself now, blue with eyes red as blood, wearing some scrap of fur around his waist and having dinner in Asgard with his family, tearing into a whole goats leg, still bloody. He laughed then, bitterly, his forehead held in one hand while he slammed a fist against the wall, a few stray tears streamed down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series im writing which by the title you can guess will actually center around my interpretation of Farbauti, his relationship with Laufey and occasionally their children including their bby away from home.
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated im a noob writer and am trying to improve so any tips or criticisms are welcome <3


End file.
